


Two for me, please

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [73]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Consensual Underage Sex, Multi, Pegging, Sibling Incest, Top Hannah, Virgin Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: For all his daydreams and all his fantasies about the awkward, weird guy that he shares three AP classes with and has started going to chess club just to see him more, Sam had never in a million years dreamed that he’d be sitting on the blue futon in the Novak’s basement while Cas kisses someone else in front of him.His sister.Cas is kissing his sister right next to Sam in the Novak’s basement.





	

Sam has been to their house a lot during the school year. Enough that he’s actually comfortable rummaging around in the fridge whenever he wants to get a soda. He’s spent the night a few times. Cas is one of the best friends that he’s ever had, and Sam is just glad that his dad’s job is going well enough that they’re staying for the whole school year and maybe another. Sam’ll be a senior soon and how great would it be to finish high school somewhere familiar, with his small group of friends. With Cas.

Maybe he’s thought about kissing Cas before. Maybe he’s thought about doing more than that. He’s thought about a lot of different kinds of things that he could do with his best friend, most of them based on the cheap porn he sneaks from under his brother’s mattress.

Honestly, more than anything Sam has just been nervous about straining the friendship that they have. A kiss wouldn’t be worth making anything awkward between him and Cas.

For all his daydreams and all his fantasies about the awkward, weird guy that he shares three AP classes with and has started going to chess club just to see him more, Sam had never in a million years dreamed that he’d be sitting on the blue futon in the Novak’s basement while Cas kisses someone else in front of him.

His sister.

Cas is kissing his sister right next to Sam in the Novak’s basement.

The AP history project that Sam had come over to work on is spread out on the coffee table in front of them. It’s a nice basement, carpeted and furnished. The Novak’s have a nice house. Sam has never actually met Cas’ parents, though - they’re workaholics according to Cas but Hannah rolls her eyes when he says that. Hannah, his sister, who is currently making out with Cas.

Hannah is nice, and she’s pretty, if kind of intimidating because she’s super smart. She helps them with their homework sometimes, like right now, she’s supposed to be helping with the history project.

Instead, Hannah kisses Cas softly and watches Sam over her brother’s shoulder. One of Cas’ hands rests on her thigh, inching higher. Sam sits on the end of the futon next to Cas, toes curled in his socked feet and eyes wide and oh god his dick is hard this is so mortifying -

With a sigh Cas pulls back from his sister and turns around to Sam. Leaning into his space, Cas gently presses his lips to Sam’s cheek and a hand settles warm over his thigh.

“I’ve been trying to drop hints, but you uh, don’t seem to get it.”

“Get, um, what, what is there for me to get?”

Sam’s voice still manages to crack at the most embarrassing times.

“This is too fast, isn’t it?”

Cas asks him, face all earnest openness and Sam honestly cannot form a coherent thought because all the blood is running south.

Hannah curls an arm around Cas’ waist and kisses at his neck. “You’ve been friends all year, this is the slowest I’ve seen Cas go.”

Huffing a short laugh, Cas elbows her gently but doesn’t look away from Sam. “This is, I mean you’ve got to have suspected something right?”

Sam shakes his head. He really, really didn’t. Siblings were close all the time, right. It wasn’t weird that the two of them were always together even though they were a year apart in grades. Sam didn’t think it was strange that Hannah always seemed to take care of Cas, instead of the parents that weren’t really there. Dean did that for Sam a lot. And Cas tended to stand too close to everyone, he seemed permanently oblivious to the concept of personal space.

So, no, Sam hadn’t really suspected anything.

“Um. I didn’t. Like at all.”

Hannah only blinks at him, unfazed. Cas though, Cas starts to pull away and Sam really doesn’t want that.

“But that doesn’t mean I don’t, I mean, it’s kind of weird but I don’t mind.”

“You don’t mind?” Cas echoes, and his hand slides towards Sam’s knee, backing away.

Kneeling up on the couch behind Cas, Hannah wraps her brother up in both arms and starts pulling the hem of his t-shirt up. “Why don’t you just watch for a while?”

“Yeah. I can do that. I like watching.”

Cas cracks a sly smile and leans forward, pressing a tender kiss right to Sam’s lips. It’s warm and soft and gone way too fast but Sam’s head is a mess with racing thoughts he can’t untangle so he lets Cas go. Leaning back, Sam folds one leg up and stretches the other out, homework completely forgotten on the coffee table. Without preamble, Hannah tugs her brother’s shirt off and gets a hand in his hair to pull him in for a rough kiss.

They look really, really comfortable with all of this. They move with each other, Cas’ hands stroking down the slope of Hannah’s waist and Hannah maneuvering on the futon to straddle one of Cas’ thighs, tangling up in each other with familiarity.

It’s really, really hot.

The fact that they’re siblings, full blood related siblings with the same mother and father, keeps scratching the track running circles in Sam’s head. It’s supposed to be wrong, and sick, but Sam sits there and watches how tenderly Hannah holds Cas’ face and how he melts into her touch and Sam aches with wanting to ever be that for someone else. There’s a little snag tugging apart his arguments, when Sam thinks about the porn of the triplets that Dean has and how it didn’t look anything like this. That sort of stuff, it’s all packaged up for consumption and it’s made to a formula and although Sam can jerk off to it, it doesn’t settle hot in his gut like this does.

Sam knows that Cas and Hannah love each other, he just, never thought they loved each other like this. So, yeah, it’s kind of really hot.

The softest little whimpers stutter out of Cas’ mouth as Hannah presses a hand over his jeans where the line of his erection is obvious. She moves against him, in control, and Cas bites at her lip when she pulls back.

“I’m going to get something from upstairs,” Hannah announces suddenly, and then she’s gone.

Cas sighs and watches her go, lips shiny with spit. Sam stares at his chest. At the softness of his belly. At the shape of his cock under his jeans. At the heat in his eyes when Cas looks over to Sam and turns towards him.

Sam is overheated, still wearing his baggy hoody, and he’d be embarrassed by how hard he knows he’s got to be blushing, but Cas inches closer like Sam’s a spooked animal and it’s sweet.

“So.” Cas starts. Stretches an arm along the back of the futon to dangle a hand over Sam’s shoulder. “I just thought, maybe, you weren’t out or something.”

“I actually, I don’t really know, I’m sorry I…”

Cas squints at him and the stairs creak as Hannah comes back down. Sam almost wants to crawl inside of himself and die when Cas asks, “Are you a virgin?”

Sam stares at the holes in the knees of his jeans where the frayed fibers are loose. “I’ve kissed a few people.”

Hannah sets something down on the coffee table and Sam’s mouth falls open when he sees a black dildo and a bundle of rope.

“What’s that for?”

Cas laughs, and it doesn’t sound cruel, “It’s for me. But you can watch. Or join. Whatever you want.”

There’s a question poised on the tip of Sam’s tongue - lots of questions actually - but then Hannah is stripping off her beige cable-knit sweater and shimmying out of her jeans without so much as a word. She just strips right in front of them and Sam has never seen a girl completely naked in front of his face.

“So, you like both?” Cas asks, and he’s gotten a lot closer than Sam remembers.

Nodding, not sure if he can talk, Sam feels Cas’ hand slip down from the futon to curve along the line of his spine and he’s so tight wound he swears he can feel each one of Cas’ fingertips through the layers he’s wearing.

Cas’ mouth is hot and wet along the side of Sam’s neck, gentle and exploratory. Kissing the kicked up pulse that beats against Sam’s skin, Cas rubs his nose at the soft spot below the ear and it makes Sam shiver from head to toe.

Picking up the bundle of rope and shaking it out, Hannah starts winding herself up in it.

“Should we be doing this in the basement?” Sam asks, because it seems kind of ridiculous, anyone could walk in.

Straight faced as anything, Hannah replies, “No, we’re not allowed to have our friends in our bedrooms.”

Sam is very confused.

Cas clarifies, “We generally follow the rules our parents set but they never set any rules about having sex in the basement.”

“Oh.” Sam says, dumbly.

Well, it’s not like anyone else is ever home.

The rope Hannah winds around her waist and the tops of her thighs starts to take shape, being woven through itself and knotted as she picks the dildo off the table and wraps rope around it’s base. It’s actually kind of pretty. Thin white rope accenting her hips, hands nimble.

“Where did you learn how to do that?” Sam asks.

“I was a girl-scout.”

“They teach that in girl-scouts?”

Cas is still nibbling on Sam’s neck.

“No. They teach basic rope knots. It’s the same principle, just a modification.”

“Huh.”

It’s kind of ingenious.

Sam sways into the empty space Cas leaves as he slithers onto the floor. Kneeling, Cas pushes the coffee table back and unbuttons his jeans, shifting out of them and turning back around to drape himself onto the futon. Cas rests his head in the bend of his elbow, cocked to look at Sam.

“Aren’t you hot?” Cas asks, and it sounds just like every time Cas talks to him so Sam starts to wonder if Cas always sounds like that or if Cas is always teasing Sam without him ever knowing.

Shrugging, Sam fumbles his way out of his hoody and drops it onto the floor. He’s still growing, limbs too long, and for as much as he eats he never seems to put on muscle. Sam doesn’t place too much stock in how he looks, but he still feels self conscious. Hannah is beautiful, wide hips and round breasts. She and Cas are so similar in looks, in their eyes and how they move. Cas isn’t really skinny and he isn’t really muscled but he looks comfortable in his body and the way he stares at Sam while Hannah kneels behind him has Sam’s cock twitching.

Hannah pulls her hair into a pony tail, and Sam is so used to seeing it down that he finds himself studying her face, the graceful lines of her body as she reaches to the coffee table for the bottle of lube she brought down, her arms are muscled and Sam remembers that she plays volleyball and he’s suddenly flush with shame because Cas took him to a game once and Sam spent the whole time staring at her ass.

He nearly jumps out of his skin when Cas hooks his chin on Sam’s leg. Both hands settled on Sam’s thighs, Cas strokes up and down firmly. Sam sinks against the futon, legs widening, watching how Cas’ eyes shutter closed as Hannah does something to him.

Oh god she’s fingering him. Sam is watching his best friend get fingered by his sister. This is actually happening.

“Can I blow you?”

Cas’ voice is breathy, his hands planted on Sam as he rocks back, spine arching.

“That is a really stupid question.” Sam tells him.

Suddenly, Sam realizes that he’s been sitting still as a stone. Getting his hands unstuck from his sides, Sam pushes his fingers through Cas’ hair and it’s softer than he ever imagined. Cas leans into it like a cat, looking utterly content as he smiles at Sam and turns his head to press a kiss to Sam’s palm.

Scooting over and getting Cas between his legs, Sam pops the button his jeans and wiggles his hips to shift them down. Cas goes still, and Sam isn’t sure if he’s done something wrong, but he sees Hannah with one hand on the small of Cas back and the other holding the base of the dildo as she presses in to him. Sam feels a magnetic draw, he can’t help it if he leans forward to watch the black silicone push against Cas’ hole - it’s tight and smooth and pink and Sam has the sudden burning need to know if he shaves - and then the dildo starts disappearing into his body. Sam stares, and he misses the way Cas shifts until a wet tongue curls against his cock.

Leaning back against the futon again, Sam holds his breath inside as Cas looks up at him with wide glassy eyes and wraps pink lips around him. Sam is trembling with tense energy that he’s holding back, uncertain, but when Cas holds his hips and rubs circles against his skin with rough thumbs, sinks down on his cock steady and slow, Sam lets out a shaky breath and his body floods with heat.

Sam almost feels dirty, voyeuristic, because he’s still got his shirt and jeans mostly on while Cas and Hannah are both completely naked. Reaching up to hook a thumb in the back of his shirt collar, Sam tugs it off and the cool air of the basement raises goose bumps on his skin. Cas makes a noise around his cock, tongue working along him and Sam has no idea what Cas is doing but it’s amazing.

He had no idea Cas was… bi, or whatever he is. Sam had never dared to hope. Maybe because Cas is reserved with everyone but his closest friends, he’s hard to read. Maybe Sam didn’t pick up on anything because, frankly, he doesn’t have the best opinion of himself and it’s hard to let himself make long term friends. All of that is out the window. It is gone. It is never coming back. Sam is never going to be the same after this and god he doesn’t want to be.

Hannah jostles Cas forward when she starts thrusting into him with a measured rhythm that picks up and up and up until Cas has gone slack with his mouth around Sam. Hannah pushes him forward, holds his hips while she fucks him, and Sam holds his face. Nudging his hips up, Sam shallowly slides into the warmth of Cas’ mouth, spit dripping out the corner of his lips. Sam’s eyes can’t settle, too greedy and too curious, he watches between the crease of Cas’ forehead and how his shoulder blades push out from the skin of his back down to where Hannah holds him and her body heaves forward with surety, breasts swaying and a pink flush on her cheeks.

It overtakes him too quickly, overwhelming and bright, this sudden snap low in his gut and Sam groans as Cas’ eyes fly open and his mouth suctions harder like it’s not impolite to come in a guys mouth without warning him. Sam doesn’t have anything to say that’s not unintelligible garble, the muscles of his thighs cramping from holding too much tension, but everything melts when it’s done and he’s sagging back against the futon still completely blindsided by the scene playing out in front of him.

Cas pulls off, come on his lips and his chin and it’s unfair how pretty he looks like that, gazing up at Sam as he slides a hand under his body and starts jacking himself off while his sister fucks him so fast Sam can hear the collision of their bodies.

He doesn’t think about the mess when he bends forward and kisses Cas, shocked grunt and the eager press of lips right back as Cas cranes towards him and fucks his tongue into Sam’s mouth with a roughness Sam doesn’t know how to respond to, so he opens himself to Cas and tastes the bitterness there and he gets to feel the rush of warm breath when Cas comes too.

Cas lingers at his mouth, softens and slows so that Sam can press forward. Curling a hand around his neck, skin warm and damp with sweat, Sam twists his fingers through the messy hair at the nape because he can feel the shape of the smile Cas’ mouth makes when he does. It isn’t until Sam sits up that he realizes Hannah has stood and begun removing the rope, moving towards the bathroom down the basement hall.

Sam blinks after her, and Cas crawls - naked - on the futon next to him.

“It’s not her thing.” Cas tells him, and Sam’s not sure what the means.

“Huh?”

“Penetrative intercourse. You look confused why she’s leaving. It’s not her thing.”

“Oh.” Is all Sam really has to say about that.

Cas squirms his way under Sam’s arm and Sam finds himself stroking down Cas’ back, skin smooth and Cas hums against Sam’s chest where he presses kisses.

There’s water running in the bathroom and Sam thinks cleaning up is a good idea but he feels fuzzy around the edges and unspooled. It’s nice to hold Cas close to his body, to feel his breathing. It feels like something big and new that should scare Sam but as his pulse evens out there’s a warm calm.

“I do apologize,” Cas mumbles, “I can be oblivious, and pushy sometimes, and Hannah always tells me to be careful, she’s a better judge of character than I, and I know she only wants to protect me.”

“Cas. Hey. I’ve kind of had a crush on you since our first chemistry project together.”

Hannah comes back, still naked, hair down again, and picks up her clothes to dress while Sam and Cas are cuddled on the futon. Sam is not really sure what they’re supposed to do now. But, it is Friday and the history project won’t complete itself.

“We really should do some more work on this project.”

Grumbling, Cas pushes himself up and stretches his arms above his head, grinning when Sam blatantly stares. “Yes, we should. I suppose pants are in order.”

“I’m hungry, how about black bean burgers for dinner?” Hannah asks as she coils up the length of rope.

“I’ll take two,” Cas tells her.

Both sets of intense blue eyes turn on Sam, waiting, and he feels like he’s answering more than just what he wants for dinner.

“Yeah, sure, that would be great. Two for me, please.”


End file.
